Just another day for Tala
by suck my fanfiction
Summary: Tala is now suffering from depression.He becomes deaf.He has a stalker which happends to be a person he least expects.With boris in jail, who is this person?all there after is kai for themselves...can Kai help him? VERRY DEPRESSING STORY!WARNING-EMO TALA
1. Just another day for Tala

**hihihihihihi! suck my fanfiction here! XD well this is like my first beyblade fic! hope you like it!**

**i find it funny because when i was writing it and right now I'm listening to death note XD**

**well hope you like it~!**

**plz review as my english suck and i want to get better! so if you find a mistake plz tell me and ill do my best to fix it!**

**i don't own beyblade in anyway...but it would be pretty awesome if i did! id make tala the main character!**

**YURIY FTW! ****aka: TALA FTW!**

_

* * *

_

_'Stupid! Worthless! Can't you do anything right?'_

He brought the blade down again making another ruby red line across his arm. As it wept its red tears that went trickling down to his elbow before being washed away by the water that was spraying him clean. He was dirty, letting those feelings get in the way. If wasn't for his stupid feelings he would have won and he wouldn't be like this! he wouldn't be here lying the shower naked and slicing his arm just to make himself feel better!

_'Your as pitiful as your parents when they died trying to save you!'_

He was dirty, oh so dirty. He had to wash theses feelings away and this was his way of letting them out so they could be washed away. The blade was again brought down a little deeper then the last and more near his shoulder. He always cut the top of his arms, that way they were easy to hide.

_'It's all your fault!, it was your fault the team lost!_'

He played everything that evil man had said over the years over and over again, like some kind of self hypnotises. But then again what could he do? He was a trained beyblade destroyer now with nothing. Sure he had a flat he had got with the money that fat man who everyone called 'Mr. d' had gave him... And had a job in a cafe but it wasn't enough. He dropped the blade and began to wash himself. Yes wash all those feelings away, make himself clean again. Maybe if he was clean he would get what was missing, so that empty void was could be filled.

"S-so...dirty..." Tala whispered to himself looking at his blood covered hands. Standing up the teen put his head back and felt the warm water wash away all those dirty feelings that he just wished would leave for good. But he knew that wouldn't happen, They would come back soon enough.

After drying himself off looked at the new pink and swollen marks he left on his chalk white skin. Running a finger over them one by one softly, almost to see if they were really there. He sighed and climbed into his bed but never closing his eyes to drift off. Just staring out the window that was on the other side of his room, watching the curtains flutter in the wind. waiting for the light that would come from the open window behind them. Staring...staring...staring, not daring to take his eyes off it. Tala never dared to close his eyes when he was alone in the dark. He never knew what was waiting for him in the shadows...

As the light coming though the curtains got lighter, he looked at his alarm clock. 04:21. About time he should go to sleep, he slowly closed his tied eyes and managed to drift off to sleep. A dreamless sleep, he was lucky to night normally his dreams were filled with dark figures, horrors that would frighten the most brave of people. He was always in them to. Tala's dreamless sleep was awoken by the loud sound that came from his alarm clock. A fist slammed down on the annoying machine as he rose from the covers.

6:00.

Time for work.

Time go start another normal day

Yes, another normal day lived in fear.

Another normal day of worthless existence...

Just a...normal day for Tala...

* * *

**sooo? how was it?**

**plz review i want to get betterzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**might do another chapter ;3**

**YURI FTW ****TALA FTW**


	2. Every day is not the same

**_here's the second chapter hope you there might be some spelling or grammer mistakes XD cuz im dysle...dislex...dyslexic? WHY MAKE A WORD THAT IS MENT FOR PEOPLE WHO CANT SPELL OR READ SO F*CKIN HARD TO SPELL AND READ! well tell me if there is and i will try to make it right! ;D_**

**_well...enjoy! XD_**

_

* * *

__'You're worth nothing! You're on the same level as a dog. So you'll work like one!'_

Hooking the apron around his neck then tying the back in bow Tala then washed his hands and sat down at the till. Another day of boarding work, that's all he did now wake up go to work, go home and sleep. He hadn't talked to any of his team since his loss. Heck he hadn't even touched his blade; he wasn't worthy to even breathe on it. But to tell the truth Tala kind of liked working here. It was normally quite quiet so he could really just do what he wanted till a customer came in. right now he was just reading the BBA's official magazine, he may not blade anymore but that doesn't mean he isn't interested.

_'Food? HA! What have you done to deserve food?'_

His stomach growled, begging for food. He shook his head as if to tell himself no, he didn't deserve food. Food was for people that mattered not for him who was just a waist of space. He was used to going without food as he often did in the abbey. Most of the time he was in a glass tube with a sickening green liquid, just floating there as strange men messed with his body. That's all he was, a test subject.

After he had got through the entire magazine he put it under the counter. '11.12' it read he sighed it was about time for people to start coming in like the waitress for example. Tala hated that bitch he was just a whore. Standing up to stretch said bitch walked through the door in the shortest skirt and lowest cut shirt Tala had ever seen. She smiled at him because she probably thought he was checking her out. Walking over the red head shaking her hips and flicking her waist to make her breasts bounce more, she reached over the counter to grab in apron. Basically shoving her cleavage right in Tala's face, Tala wasn't too pleased.

He remained expressionless when she pulled back and winked at him. He felt like ripping those breasts off, they were obviously fake and Tala though it was disgusting. Why change something on your body like that? It's just the same as chopping off your head then replacing it with a new one and you don't see people doing that.

"so, I've seen you here for two days and you still hadn't talked to me, are you shy?" the whore smiled and crossed her arms below her breasts pushing them up and leaning more to into the counter. Tala just propped his head up on his arm again and looked at the clock. '11.20' time was going way to slow for him. He sighed and looked at her again she was waiting for an answer obviously.

"I'm not shy, just don't want to talk to you" He put emphasis on 'don't' and 'you' to try and get it through her think skill he wasn't interested in her.

"Oh come on its ok to be shy! So how about you and me go out later after work?" was she really that stupid? She had just ignored what he had said. Tala was not a shy person and he wished she would just step outside and stand in the middle road while he watched her hoping to get hit by the truck or something. He glared at her not moving form his position he began to tap the counter with his free hand. Handing him a Pease of paper he looked at it. It was a series of numbers and write above it was 'Melli's no, call me!' he stared at it then back at her who was giving him a seductive smirk.

Sitting up straight he picked up the poor defenseless piece of paper and ripped it in two right in front of that bitch.

"I'm not interested in you, get that through your think skull you stupid whore" words spoke without emotion and a glare that could burn a hole through the wall. She stood there in complete shock watching as the paper fluttered down to the floor. After that she stomped off, and good riddance .Tala had no interest in _love_, well for one thing he couldn't love. The only thing he would ever have was lust. It was normal well that's what Boris thought him. That everyone lusts to reproduce, whether if we were emotionless monsters or humans. It probably the only thing he had in common with everyone else.

_' you're not human, your just my play thing. Nothing more'_

Now people were flooding in, well it was lunch time. Today was especially busy since it was Saturday, Tala had his work cut out, but coffee machines was way too loud making that strange bubbling noise every time he turned it on, it always gave him a headache. He never knew why it was so big the thing was bigger than Tala stood up and he was quite tall. Taking the money from another customer he gave them there order and the next customer came forward. Tala didn't pay them much attention he was to busy refilling the coffee machines, poring the beans down the top as they were being shredded inside the machine. As his next customer pondered about their order Tala turned around to the counter.

"Tala?" a familiar voice made him snap his head up. He was met by the gaze of ruby red eyes.

It was Kai.

He froze. Kai? Here! He though Kai had moved back to Russia! Why was he in Japan? Tala felt his stomach drop and he swallowed shapely.

"K-Kai..! W-what are you doing here!" Tala's pure blue eye wide and fixed on the two toned bluenette a familiar black haired teen pushed past the crowd and next to Kai. Tala was in too much shock to even listen to what he said to Kai. Brilliant blue staring straight into ruby red, Kai was staring straight at him seeming in as much shock as he was. Then slowly looked him over, analyzing all the creases and curves that were under that apron.

"I should ask you the same thing Tala...And what's with you? You look like a stick!" Kai boomed as he slammed the counted making Tala take a step back only to be corned by the coffee machine. Rey grabbed onto Kai's arm pulling him back as he looked like he was about to pounce on the poor redhead. From the loud noise Tyson max and Kenny had come rushing over from the table they were sat at to the right. Escape...there was no way of escape for him. He was cornered. His heart going a mile a minute his brain had just shut down and legs started to tremble, he felt faint.

Finally his legs gave out and he was swallowed by darkness. While the voices shouting his name were slowly drowned out by the sound of silence...

Complete silence, in complete darkness.

Just like the old times when he begged for the darkness to come so he wouldn't feel the pain anymore. Like when he was being _punished_ .Somehow they always found a way to keep him awake. To keep the darkness from saving him from the inhuman things they did. That's why Tala liked the dark, but he soon learned to never trust it.

He would never make that mistake again... but strangely he felt warm, normally he felt ice cold. It was something he was used to and not because he was from Russia. The memories on him being locked in a stone cold room naked and the guards had thrown a bucket of warm water over him. It was warm so it made him feel ever colder. It was a common punishment for him, since Boris wouldn't get rid of him like he did with the rest. He spent his time tormenting him when he did something wrong.

_'Not every day is the same,_

_Don't repeat your mistakes or you will bring shame,_

_Slowly you will become tame,_

_And live up to my name'_

Tala remembered this poem Boris had said to him a few times. It was more like a warning then a little thing you say before bed. Tala was only young when he had come to the abbey. His parents were killed and he was basically held prisoner. And in a prison you have to follow the rules, and that's what that poem was all about.

* * *

**soooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**how was it ^^;**

**fail right?**

**I KNOW! LAL!**


	3. A tearful day for Tala

**well here's the next chappy~! XD god i cant belive i got reviews! wow...just wow XD and they were all nice XD thanks! well for everyone who is daying this is dap (mostly on deviantart XD) well i have to say i can go deeper if you want...its only screaching the surface to me. i may only be 15, btu i have one dark mind! **

**MWAHAHAHA!**

**YURIY FTW!**

* * *

Darkness, that's were his mind resided now. Nothing more than a lowly person who once existed in this lonely world.

But he couldn't call himself a person. Emotion, that's what makes a human a human and without it he was no more than a monster, an android...a puppet. A puppet for the man who had taken his parents away, a puppet for that man so he can get what he wants. That's all he was, well that's what he said to himself anyway.

His team was worried, they had not seen him and thought Boris had got him before he was dragged away by the police. They cared for Tala, they really did. They were a bit scared of him, but still cared anyway. But that's not something they can say for Boris. He was a monster, but made everyone believe they were worthless plies of dirt. Truth is, it was the other way round.

Throughout the darkness silence... it was dark really dark, it couldn't get any darker. Tala once thought when he still had hope, 'why me?' Yes? Why him? He had done nothing wrong until that man came.

_'Die! You deserve to die for your failure!'_

He shivered but was not cold, he was warm. Something was touching his hand...he wanted to see bout could not. At least he could feel. It went to his face, warm and soft. Wake up, he wanted to wake up. Slowly his eyes began to open letting the light in. slowly he got used to the light everything was coming into focus. A white room, with a white bed and a baby blue quilt lined with more white. A wood bed side table, on it a light blue vase with flowers in. he could smell them; they were sweat and full of many colors.

"Tala, you're awake..." Kai said stating the obvious .then bringing his hand down from caressing the redheads face. Tala stared. he saw Kai's mouth moving but no sound. Then it kicked in. Kai was here!

"k- KAI!" the red head jumped back falling off the bed and knocked the flower vase over. He lied there eyes wide and he was visibly shaking, drenched in water with flowers scattered around him. the vase luckily did not break.

"Tala calm down!" Kai shouted running around the bed and tried to help the wet and shaking teen up, but he was putting up a great resistance. The loud noise had caused a doctor to run into the room, he ran over to Tala and helped him up because he was fighting away from back on the bed the doctor took a clipboard that was on the end of the bed and began to flip through the pages.

"Hmm...Tala, you seem to be ok you can leave after you do some more blood tests. Though you have to start eating again ok? Can you handle that?" the doctor was talking to him like he was five years old. This made Kai glare angry at him. Tala just looked, shocked and petrified. Kai looked over at the redhead and saw the look on his face.

"Tala...are you ok?" Kai said. Tala just stared at him with an even more petrified look on his face. Hear...Tala couldn't hear. No sound, he would have just though people were playing a joke on him but when he fell from the bed. No sound. He could tell what people were saying because he could read their lips, but no sound? How is it that one who could always hear perfectly well just a few hours ago, suddenly loses it just like that?"

"I...I-I" Tala started. He was so scared, he didn't really know why. There were lots of people that couldn't hear it wasn't scary or anything. It was because he was locked in a world of silence. Just like when he was in that stone room. He could hear fine it just there was nothing to hear.

"You...?" the doctor started. Tala was stuttering, a sign of fear. And fear was weakness. He should be killed for what useless things he let overcome him. Tala reached for his ears and began to grip them; sort of checking they were there.

"I-I can't...I can't hear..." Tala's hands moved to the top of his head were they griped onto his fire red hair. He had curled up into a ball still sitting up tugging on his hair. Kai's eyes widened. He stayed silent, registering what Tala had said. Was that why he was so jumpy? He want sure, neither was Tala. For some reason Kai was a source of fear. He didn't know why or how.

"I see...well we will have to have a look at that" he said walking out the room going to get some equipment. Kai sat on the chair his back slumped and biting his nails on his left hand. He didn't know what to do, or why this even happened.

"Kai..." he looked up into icy blue eyes, they were big and scared. He was so venerable...it made Kai what to jump on his and rock him to sleep, but he had one thing in his way. His pride, Kai really hated his pride sometimes.

"What is it Tala...wait why am I even speaking you can't hear me anyway..."Kai looked sadly at Tala he returned a sad look. His shaking began to slowly stop he was only shaking a little now. Kai reached out and toughed Tala's face he want sure why he kept doing it. He did it on the way to the hospital, he did it when Tala was asleep and he was doing it now. Tala felt his warm hand caress his cold skin, he did not move away this time but he placed his own cold hand on top.

"kaaaai!" Tala frowned and then tears started to glide down his face. Kai was shocked, never even once had he seen Tala cry. Tala never cried, much like himself he never cried...in front of other people. Kai was frozen. He had no idea how to comfort Tala since he had never done it before!

"k-kaai...please speak to me...I can't hear but I know what you're saying.." Tala was balling his eyes out, Kai stood up and wrapped his arms around Tala in an strange sort of hug. Tala buried his face into Kai's chest sobbing nine years of sorrows into Kai's chest. He knew he would pay for it later but he couldn't stop. He had finally overflowed with sadness that he couldn't keep it in anymore.

Kai stroked Tala hair, he would speak comporting words into the teen ear but of course he couldn't see him with his head buried into his chest like that. he had forgot that Tala could lip read. He apparently learnt it because 'the men behind the glass' but Tala had never told him any more than that.

"I'm going to get punished now right?" Tala's muffled voice said from Kai's chest, Kai frowned. He was still thinking that he was a prisoner of the abbey. Not anymore, he was free now. He seemed to be the only one still scared. The rest of his team had started to open up but now it had been about half a year. They were learning to let out emotions and making great if they were in Russia.

Kai lifted Tala's head up to look at his tear stained face. it was cute he had to admit, his wide eyes, the blush that was settled on the pail cheeks. Not something you see everyday...

"No ...you're going to get a reward" Kai said softly, not that Tala would notice...Kai felt strange being so nice to someone, he never though he would be like this with Tala. He was sure Tala hated him. For more than one reason. Tala just tilted his head to say he didn't understand. Emotion was a sigh of weakness and weakness was punished. Why was he getting a reword?

"Yes because you finally are becoming human" Kai whispered closing his eyes and pushed Tala's head back down into his chest. Tala's eyes were wide and he was sure he was dreaming.

...human?

a tearful day for Tala...

* * *

**bleeeeeeeh. OMFG DONT KILL MEH BECUASE I MADE TALA DEAF! AT LEAST I DIDNT MAKE HIM BLIND! **

**and yes i herd thi can happen it like the brain it dousnt wha to hear and cn be triggerd off by some bad thing that hapend to you!**

**poooooooooooooooooor tala! but anyway...please review cuz i wanna get betterzzz at writing cuz i suck. : | i cant do english its so HARD! **

**thats what she said**

**ha ha ha no...anyway yeh i really apreshiate it. and tell me if i should go darker! : D do you want me to torment poor littel tala? tell meh so i can write more XD.**


	4. A happy day for Tala

**Next chap up. this is really more of a filer then anything...so yeh. this is stll crap espeshly this chap. **

**also plz review! cuz mai writing sucks! **

**also if there is a mistake plz tell me ill try to fix it ;3**

* * *

Tala was laying on his sofa curled up hugging a cushion and watching TV. Kai was in the bathroom; luckily Tala had cleaned up the mess he had made in the shower. Next time he'll be sure to have a bath it seemed to make less mess. Kai seemed to be taking a long time in there. he better not clod the toilet...Tala would kill him. Just as he thought that the door opened and there came Kai with a very displeased look on his face, Tala just stared. Much like the one he normally wears but a lot worse.

"Tala...nice knife you have here" Kai said holding up the blade that Tala always uses to hurt himself. It was quite a nice blade. The handle had a vine pattern going down to the end were there was a flower. It had some kind of gem in the centre but it was probably fake. The blade was nice but simple again with a vine design. Overall a very nice ornament... But that's not what he used it for.

"Hmm..."Came Tala's response. Not hearing sucked. He couldn't even hear if he was speaking right, he thought he probably sounded like a retard. Tala was still shaken up but he decided to calm down otherwise Kai would not leave and let him wallow in his sorrows. It didn't make it any better that Kai had found that knife. He knew that Kai knew what he did with it, it was obvious otherwise he wouldn't have took it away from him.

He sighed and shook his head then walked into the kitchen. Tala didn't even know why he had a kitchen, he never cooked or anything hell he didn't eat. Kai probably knows that to. The reason why he fainted was not some sort of panic attack though he did have one, but it was because he wasn't eating. That would also explain the headaches. The redhead rolled onto his back putting the cushion aside and lifting up his shirt.

He could see his ribs; though he wasn't overly skinny he still had a bit of fat on him. He want as skinny as a supermodel he was just a bit on the skinny side. You could only just see his ribs he would be fine. This was the first time he had fainted after all. There was a lot of noise coming from the kitchen which made Tala curious what the bluenette was doing in there. Then it when silent except for the heavy foot steps that came after.

Kai stamped into the room looking utterly pissed which confused the redhead. He continued to stomp over to Tala who just looked up at him. Then without warming he picked the redhead up and flung him over his shoulder.

"KAI what are you doing?" The teen protested looking at Kai's face for an answer. He still looked pissed. Kai glared at him and continued to carry him out the door, Tala's protests died down he knew Kai was a lot stronger than him so there was really no point of fighting, it would just make him angrier.

"Tala we're going shopping" Tala raised an eyebrow then realised what Kai was going on about. The reason why Kai had been so noisy in the kitchen is because there was no food in there. Not a thing. Everything was bare just a load of cutlery plates bowls and whatnot. Tala asked Kai to put him down and he did so from there on they walked in silence. This gave him time to reflect on what Kai had said.

...human...

That's something Tala was not, and a monster cannot become a human. No matter how hard he tried. Sighing he looked up from his feet to see a group of people running towards them. It was Max Kenny Rey and Tyson. They probably came to take Kai back or something he felt kind of sad about it...but he'll live. The stopped in front of Kai, looked at me then back to Kai. I felt uncomfortable around them, especially Tyson... looking away and rubbing the top of the arm were his cuts were Kai picked up that he was uncomfortable. They talked for a while he didn't know what they were saying he was to buys looking at his feet and kicking a pebble around.

Everyone's eyes then laid on him, feeling extremely uncomfortable he faced both arms shaking his head and hands he stuttered "D-don't mind me...pretend I...-I'm not here" he scurried out the way just getting a questioning look from everyone else as he sat on a nearby bench. He knew they were talking about him but couldn't bring himself to look at them.

"Is he ok? I mean he just suddenly collapsed" Max said with his hand over his mouth trying to be as quiet as he can. Tyson gave Tala a sympathetic look, he felt so sorry for him he must be so uncomfortable. Thing was Tyson could see Tala was a good person they just got the wrong side o him. Max and Kenny agreed with him but Rey...he seemed to not like Tala at all; right now he was glaring at him on the bench as the redhead was playing with his sleeves. Tyson cold also see he was shivering, well it was winter and he wasn't wearing a coat. Kai unzipped his coat and threw it at Tala who jumped when it hit him in the face.

"Sorry I forgot your coat "Kai said Tala just nodded and wrapped it round himself. Just letting it sit on his shoulders not bothering to put is arms through the sleeves. He stopped shivering, Kai's coat was only thin, and he didn't care for big fluffy clothing. But still, it was warm Kai was always warm. Kind of made Tala wonder Kai could be such a cold person but yet he was so warm...he was like a pair of taps!

"Yeh he's fine just needs some looking after, he hasn't been eating you see" Kai crossed his arms and lent against a street lamp. His voice emotionless like normal same as his face, not like when he was with Tala. For some reason being with Tala was...different. Max looked over at Tala and noticed he was rather on the thin side.

"Can't he afford it? I mean if he needs money I could lend him some..." the blond trailed off feeling really sorry for thinking bad of the Russian. Tala had brought his feet up upon the bench so he was curled up with his arms wrapped around his legs. He looked out to park; there were children in big coats playing in the cold. They were cute with the oversized clothing.

"No it's not that, he has plenty of money I got his wallet here it's full to the brim of money, he just chose not to..."Kai thought holding Tala's wallet. It was true it was almost overflowing with money; he had nothing to spend it on so he just put it there. Max just looked puzzled then changes to worried, he looked over to Tyson who gave him a worrying look back.

"But why? I mean is he sick or something?" Tyson scratched his head in conferment. He couldn't understand why a person would not eat. He loved eating, why would someone give it up. It was stupid you needed food to live. Tala sneezed taking everyone by surprise; Kai knew was going to catch a cold if he was out here much longer. So he would hurry up.

"No he's sick because he's not eating. I just went around his flat he had no food there at all; he's also been hurting himself. I'd rather you don't talk to him about that" Kai said then they said goodbye and left. Tala was still curled up on the bench when Kai walked over. The redhead jumped when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Setting off again to go shopping Kai just went around the shop not even knowing what he was putting in the trolley he just picked up whatever. They took a taxi home because they had two trolleys worth of shopping. Money wasn't an issue Kai paid for it all even though Tala protested.

Tala unlocked his apartment door and helped Kai with the shopping, putting it all in the kitchen. When they finished Tala went back to the sofa cradling the cushion. Kai just sighed; he knew he had to do something about this. But he didn't knew that Tala was pretty happy right now they had spent some time together and he felt safe with Kai. Like that fear of that man coming back had gone. He knew Kai would protect him.

Soon it became late; it was not three in the morning. Tala was still on the sofa, he still hadn't eaten anything. Kai would force him to eat something tomorrow but to night he would cut him some slack. The bluenette went into the kitchen, just because Tala wasn't eating doesn't mean Kai wasn't he was starving he hadn't had anything to eat since he went to the hospital and that was yesterday.

returning from his snack and now with a full stomach Kai was tired, he was sure Tala was to.

"Tala..." he said from behind the sofa, no answer. At first he began to panic but he remembered, Tala couldn't hear. It must be really hard for him. Reaching over the sofa he shook his shoulder softly making the redhead look up at him. Kai blushed slightly at the sight. Tala was cuddling the cushion his shirt riding up slightly and his big tired eyes looking at grunted, to tired to talk he felt so so tired but he knew he HAD to stay awake. It was dark.

"Bed. Now" Kai demanded crossing his arms. Tala closed his eyes, when he was staring at the TV he sort of forgot to blink; now his eyes hurt. Slowly getting up he made his way to his room and went into his walking closet. Kai had a look around searching for anything else that he could hurt himself with. He found nothing really the only things of interest were some of Tala's book and he doubted he was doing to paper cut himself to death. Some of them looked interesting but one of them stood out. He picked it up from the shelf and flipped to a page near the middle.

_'Slowly moving down the younger's chest, nipping and sucking on the way._

_'P-please.. .' he moaned, even though the older was a male also he still loved him he wanted him to take him, right here right now'_

Kai shut the book before he could get any further and put it back into the shelf of books. he face was bright red when Tala came out. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. Kai just twitched slightly, and blushed more. Tala looked were Kai's hand was and it clicked,

"Haha Kai I didn't know you liked that kind of thing" he laughed. It had been a while since he laughed, smiled even. It was only Kai who had made him do that. He felt...happy with Kai. Kai just blushed more and backed away from the books. He would have to read that later he was intrigued about what happened next. Tala shook his head and got into bed turning the light off. He gather Kai would go home now, probably come back in the morning.

But he was shocked when he felt a warm body lie next to his. A blush spread across his face and he thanked that he had a double bed. He stayed awake for a while, not being used to this feeling. He felt comfortable but uncomfortable at the same time. He was confused but he felt sort of...happy.

Though he felt safe with the other next to him even though they were in darkness, he slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Kai smiled when he heard gentle steady breaths from the redhead and he himself drifted off to sleep.

Today was a good day for Tala.

Little did he know that would change.

If Tala had been awake...

...he would have noticed the man standing at the window...

* * *

**DEN DEN DEEEEN!**

**lol yep. omg a stalker...i wonder what will happen next?**


End file.
